Gambler's World
by Sondilyn
Summary: Someone told me this is like the Matrix... but I've never seen that ever. But Bente is somewhere that is not on Earth... actually no one knows about Earth... or do they? Mind illusions and the government controlling them... based on a dream I had...


I have no clue what this is. but I didn't take anything from anywhere. so I suppose it's copy-written to me.  
  
*** A.N.- I had a really weird dream. and I'm now going to write it as a story. it will be really confusing but it was in my dream. I'm trying to make it make sense so stay with me as best as you can. I'm sorry but it was a really cool dream. I was told it sounds kind of like the Matrix. but I've never seen that in my life. Sorry. but it will get more confusing and a lot stranger as it goes on. Sorry again!!  
  
***  
  
Gambler's World  
  
Chapter 1: A Different Life  
  
In an alternate time, there is a planet unlike our own in the same solar system. Not only in our solar system, but, right next to the planet Earth. This planet thrives with people and technology but thoughts and traces of Earth are few. for Earth is something of the past.  
  
This new planet works by a new government and has a social downfall. People rarely see each other and stay secluded for most of their lives. In general, if someone wants to be with someone else they go "see" that person. The government changed that all together. A person will think that they are going to see that person or even talking to them in person, but they aren't. The truth is that data from a memory or an image of what someone wants is transferred into this person's head, making him or her think and feel like they are talking to that person. Such is why no one sees or talks to each other.  
  
The images in most people's heads are just mental holograms and nothing more.  
  
This story takes place with a person who remembers the past and knows nothing of the future and his struggle to find out what happened to him. This is Bente's story.  
  
***  
  
In a run down part of town where the streets are dirty and the houses crunched is a pub where people go for lodging, food or just a drink. I suppose it isn't all that much of a pub if you think about it. more like an inn and a pub put together. Well, anyway you put it. that's where I ended up.  
  
I'm not sure if I know where I am. but staying here is pretty great. The keeper of this joint let's me stay here as long as someday I pay off my tab. That's my problem though. It seems as though I've come to this place not knowing how I got here. Last thing I remember is falling asleep in my house and then I ended up here. Not something that happens to most twenty- five year olds.  
  
I tried to pay off this tab but my money has never been seen around here. It's strange to describe it but I must say. their money is pretty strange in itself. My money is horizontally rectangular and colored green. A face is printed in the middle and numbers of how much it costs on the front and back. They money that they use is about the size and shape of a playing card. It's white with black numbers on it depicting its value. But there are other cards that have small black print on them and tell what you are allowed to do.  
  
Phil, the keeper of this place, keeps telling me that I should take my car and get a job. I never realized that I have a car but apparently I do. I really try to figure out what's going on but it never registers correctly. Phil tells me to leave it be. But how can I?  
  
So if it's all right with him I guess I'll check around the tables to see who's here and then check out my car.  
  
Well, nothing much going on in here. There's a few people eating and talking to each other and a couple others are watching a television. I guess I'll check out my car.  
  
Wow, I do have a car. I pretty nice one in fact. It's just like the one I. have? This doesn't make any sense at all. I'm in a place where nothing sounds right with twenty-six dollars in my wallet and now a car. Well, I guess it's more than I had. which gets me out of the hole just a tad longer.  
  
It looks a little different than I remember it though. It's sleeker than it was, has laid back seats made of plush and leather, and tinted blue glass. At least it's still red. Humm. I'm not finding much of anything in here that'll help. me? What is this. my head. my. mind. what's happening?!  
  
***  
  
This is so strange. it. the passenger seat of my car. it's not empty any more. It. it's my. mother.  
  
"Bente. I'm not going to be able to stay here for much longer. I want to help you but I won't be able to. Here. this is my life savings of twelve mahi. I wish I could do more."  
  
"Mother. don't."  
  
She's fading. I don't want to lose her. I take the cards from her hand and I hug her trying to keep her around, but when I open my eyes I'm just hugging the seat. What just happened?  
  
***  
  
I don't know what happened but it must have been real. It had to have been. I'm looking at proof right now. In my hands are a handful of those playing cards that people use for money around here. She said twelve. I'm adding the numbers together but I get more than twelve. But some cards have numbers and writing on them. This is a permit for having one child. and this one is for being alive? Why do people need these? Aren't they allowed their own freedom to do what they want as long as it doesn't hurt the welfare of others? I suppose I'll have to ask Phil about this. he's been there for me.  
  
Walking back into the pub, it's a lot quieter than it was before. Oh. it's just because the people in here left. All except that man eating in the corner. I wonder how long that vision was? It must have taken a while. because no one that was in here could eat that fast.  
  
I'll check in the back rooms. He's probably getting food ready or getting more bottles for the counter. But he'd be making noise.  
  
It's silent back here. No one is even here. I've checked everywhere. But he's nowhere to be found. I'm heading back to the counter to see if he had just stepped out and then came back while I was in the back. No. he's not here.  
  
"Thanks for the dinner. how much I owe you?"  
  
"A dollar fifty." Wait. don't I have to use their terms? "I me-"  
  
"Here."  
  
He just handed me a handful of change and is walking off. Man. I just dropped the half dollar on the counter. Wait. a half dollar? I thought everyone here had mahis.  
  
"Hey!!" Why am I running after him? He probably didn't even notice what he gave me. but no one else knew what my money was. maybe I'm that homesick. He's turning around. Here's my chance to ask.  
  
"You gave me the same money I use! Where'd you get it? Where'd you come from? I have twenty-six dollars if you want it. could you just help me?" That sounded really lame. where did that come from?  
  
This isn't turning out the way I planned. he's reaching into his pocket. and. oh crap. a gun? This guy is gonna shoot me and take me for what I'm worth. I can't high tail it out of here with being in this range of a gun.  
  
"I've got twenties, forties, fifteens, and tens. I don't need anymore money than I already have." He's loading his gun.  
  
I'll just fall to the ground and beg for mercy. Maybe it'll work. and maybe it won't.  
  
"Where are you from kid? Tell me or I'll blow your brains out."  
  
"I don't know!" Why am I crying? Maybe my body's telling me something like this might help him be nice on me. do I really want to die crying?  
  
"Give me your money and I'll help you. you were in the same situation I was in a few years ago."  
  
He's holding out his hand. I guess it's worth a chance to take it. I have nothing else to do. But why does he still want my money?  
  
"Don't shoot me. but why do you still want my money if you have so much yourself?" Damn. another lamely put sentence. I really have to think before I speak.  
  
"It's a gambling world kid."  
  
Well. I'm up. I might as well follow him. hopefully it all works out and I find out what's happening.  
  
*** A.N. Well, hopefully it wasn't too confusing. I've never tried doing something really in first person present time. So it's really hard. If you have any suggestions about it that's cool. I'd love to hear 'em. The dream was a lot longer. but I'm splitting it up. and I've figured more about what's going to happen 'cause I woke up. I'm still confused about this dream but I'll make it work. Now I have to find out what I want to put this in. 'cause I don't know what to call this. Thanks for reading and stuff! -Sond =^_~=V 


End file.
